Crimson and Sapphire
by lovemelater
Summary: Present day, Ciel and Sebastian have learned to live with each other peacefully over the years, but the shocking return of two enemies might ruin their peaceful ways. Contains Demon Ciel! SebastianxCiel as well as other couples M for Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light glistened across Sebastian's face waking him up from a peaceful looking slumber. His eyes squinted from the sun shinning through the blinds on his window and he moved his hand over his face shielding his crimson eyes. He groaned then yawned stretching his arms over his head.

Sebastian's cat curled up onto his stomach. He chuckled sitting up cradling the small black and white creature in his arms. The demon rose from his bed, leaving his small room. He walked into his living room to witness an amusing sight. Lying on the tan couch was his young master sleeping with chocolate smeared on the corner of his lips, mouth agape, one of his arms where dangling off the edge on the comfortable piece of furniture and rested by an empty plate.

Sebastian smirked, his master looked so cute and vulnerable in this state.

The older demon walked over, putting the cat down, he knelt beside the former earl licked his own thumb and started scrubbing off the chocolate.

Ciel's eyes snapped open revealing red irises and feline like pupils. He abruptly sat up leaning away from Sebastian. "What do you think you're doing?" He said fiercely. Sebastian held up his hands in faux-surprise but then smiled, "I was just cleaning your face, Master."

The boys eyes narrowed skeptically but his body grew less tense. The red left his eyes showing his one blue eye and one purple holding their contract. "You don't have to call me that you know."

The younger demon had mentioned this before but still called him it out of habit and because he never ordered him to.

"I will if you order me to."

Ciel bit his bottom lip, "Do what you please."

Sebastian smiled then bowed his head, "Yes."

After becoming a demon Ciel became very uncomfortable with giving orders, he really wanted Sebastian to just call him by his name to make it feel like they were both on common ground. But that never happened. He truly did feel bad for Sebastian and a tad guilty, with them being stuck together for eternity and all. So he lessened the amount of orders and let Sebastian have more freedom so he wasn't miserable.

Ciel sighed then looked to the clock underneath the rather large television it was 10:16 which got Ciel thinking, "What's the date, Sebastian?"

"I believe today is January 14."

Ciel nodded and watched as Sebastian's cat jumped into his arms, the younger demon had let the older have at least one cat in the house as a gift. The raven haired demon had a lot of cats over the years Ciel didn't like a lot of them but to be honest he rather liked _this _one.

"It seems to like you a lot." Ciel said as he watched as the cat snuggled into Sebastian's neck with some annoyance.

"Yeah she does." Sebastian said laughing he stood up rubbing his finger under her chin hearing the cat purr.

"She? Have you named it yet?" Ciel asked.

"I've decided to name her Beut."

The blue haired demon nodded running a hand through his hair and sighed, "What are we doing today?" he changed to subject.

Sebastian placed the cat down and put his fist underneath his chin and thought. "Hmm I do want to venture into town, you see, Beut is out of cat food and-"

Ciel held up his hand, "I got it." he heaved himself off the couch. "I'm going to change, can you be ready when I get out?"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said with a bow.

Ciel rolled his eyes but smiled heading to his room.

Sebastian smirked and headed to his room which was right a across from Ciel's. He changed into black skinny Jeans and a grey and black stripped t-shirt overlapping that with a black drench coat hand and he covered his contracted hands with black gloves.

Just like he promised Sebastian was out before his master. He leaned next to the door and waited, Beut trotted over rubbing up against Sebastian leg.

He chuckled, he was very grateful of Ciel for letting him have a pet, it showed the elder demon that maybe the former earl _did _have more of a soft side. Ciel walked out smirking slightly at the tall demon.

He looked over the shorter devils outfit, he wore a grey shirt with a black smiley face in the center and dark blue jeans. His eye patch covered his right eye and a dark grey beanie visor on his head.

Sebastian smiled it was obvious that Ciel's love for dark clothing hadn't changed over the century and a half they've spent together.

Ciel looked over his servant as well he looked…handsome. Not that he wasn't already devilishly attractive(pun intended) but to Ciel he just started to notice.

"You… look good." the bluette said.

Sebastian felt a light blush touch his face his eyes widened he'd never received a complement on his appearance from his master before. His heart fluttered for a moment.

How strange.

"T-thank you." he managed to say. "Shall we be going?"

They left the little home Sebastian had created himself. Simple and big enough for two. Outside was nothing but the wilderness. Sebastian had build the house in the middle of the woods - they preferred seclusion.

They hopped onto Sebastian's motorcycle. Ciel sat behind the taller demon wrapping his arms around his waist. The raven haired demon got the warmest sensation out of that little touch. He wasn't sure why.

He kicked the break up revved the motor and drove down the man-made dirt trail.

The town which was named Livingston was a very grand town not as grand as London but still had it's charms. Sebastian parked the bike on the sidewalk and put the keys in his pocket he helped the boy off keeping their hands together.

This happened occasionally and Ciel never said anything so he continued to hold his hand. They'd finished shopping an hour or so later and had also gotten something to eat. Sebastian held the bag of items tightly in his free hand.

"Sebastian." Ciel said his eyes seemed fixed on a crowd in the distance.

'Street performer.' Sebastian concluded.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the very short and portly man. "Watch an act of the utmost taboo, watch as this young man scuer his face with these needles. Please if you are fainthearted; look away."

Sebastian turned his gaze away, not because he was squeamish, devils no, he was just uninterested.

Ciel rose to his tip toes trying to see over the crowd. Sadly for his young master he had spent the last 100 or so years learning about the culture and rules of demonhood as well as improving his skills and whatnot.

He never had the time to experience newer things.

Sebastian felt…bad for the short former lord. So he, to the shock of Ciel, lifted him up into his arms.

"Better?"

Ciel composed himself and nodded, he was blushing slightly but brought his attention back to the show.

Ciel's hair was close to Sebastian's face he could smell his sent taste it on his tongue. It smelt like…

Cake?

Chocolate cake.

Sebastian chuckled he felt like a pervert from some anime. His crimson eyes scanned the crowd of awed faces. Someone stood taller then most of the humans. He looked around Sebastian height, he had a kid sitting on his shoulders. The raven haired demon focused on them the boy looked around Ciel's age with blonde hair and a smile on his face, the man had dark hair-like Sebastian- no expression and glasses.

Oh no.

No impossible.

The blonde boy made eye contact with the demon across the crowd his blue eyes squinting then widening. He tapped on the older mans face and pointed in their direction.

Shit.

The demon thought quickly he adjusted ciel in his arms, the bag of cat food still held into his hand, and turned away from the crowd "hey! I was watchin-" then he ran.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? What's going on?" he yelled extremely confused.

The demon didn't answer. He didn't have to it wasn't an order.

He could feel them following and he sped up. Ciel looked around nervously but he couldn't see anyone just humans.

A horde of humans was ahead and Sebastian had found his chance. He maneuvered through the people finding a tight alley at the end of the sea of creatures. He wasn't going to make it to the motorcycle, they had to hide.

He put the boy down, he pulled him toward the alley but Ciel refused to move, "I'm not going in there." He said sternly. The older demon sighed frustrated, "Just follow me. Please." he early begged.

Ciel heart stopped at his butler's pleading. He nodded and followed him into the tight space. They where both forced to face each other their chests pressed tightly together. The younger demon blushed at the closeness. Sebastian looked to the side. He felt to visible, they weren't that far into the alley and there pale faces seemed to stand out in the dark. His mind raced as he tried to think of a way to hide their faces. An idea popped into his head it for some reason wasn't strange to him, and he couldn't think of anything else.

Ciel watched Sebastian's face, he was in deep thought, he jumped a little when Sebastian's face whipped towards him. His eyes filled with urgency. The older demon's large hand clasped Ciel's face. His Sapphire eyes widened in shock but didn't say anything. Sebastian's face grew closer to Ciel's. They could feel each others breath on their lips.

"Ciel…" The boys name escaped Sebastian's lips accidentally before pressing his lips hard to the younger demons covering both their faces with Sebastian's black hair and gloved hands. He sensed Claude and Alois's presents and remained still. Ciel's eyes were wide while Sebastian's where closed tightly. The boys mind was racing as was his heart, his small hands where bunched together on his chest making him unable to move. He felt and heard the raven haired demon moan quietly. The moan was an accident something had just taken over Sebastian. A few long seconds passed before he sensed them pass. Sebastian pulled away slightly panting and giving his signature smile. "I apologize my lord. That won't happen again."

Ciel heart dropped, that sentence upset the former earl deeply. He looked away his mind tried shutting out the previous events.

Sebastian stood there waiting for a slap across the face but it never came. The older demon looked down at the younger.

Ciel face was red he was looking down like he was embarrassed but his expression said otherwise, his blue eyes where lidded over and dark his mouth slightly swollen but held in a straight line.

It had reminded Sebastian of the face the teen had given when he had looked at Madam reds deceased body all those years ago.

The former earl didn't say a word which made the demon feel uneasy, he put his gloved hand on Ciel's face trying to force the boy to look at him.

But he didn't.

"Master…?" Sebastian said surprising himself by how soft and caring his voice sounded.

The boy heard words but ignored him his mind was filled with confusing thoughts and emotions. When Ciel had thought of Sebastian saying his name the way he had; Seductively and hungrily his little heart flew.

When the teen didn't answer the older man grabbed his hand and pulled them both out of the alley. Sebastian gave a quick look around making sure the coast was clear before making their way to the motorcycle. He boy was still in his strange zombie like state so Sebastian had to help Ciel onto the motorcycle. He wouldn't grip Sebastian's waist so the older demon had to hold both of the younger demons hands in one of his and drove with the other.

It wasn't that hard for him to do after all he _was_ one hell of a driver.

The bluette's hands felt colder then usual which made Sebastian worry.

If he had done something to hurt his young master…

Sebastian licked his lips Ciel's saliva was still there the demon could taste it. It was very sweet.

What had gotten into him what was this sudden fluttering in his stomach when his young master came to mind.

He pushed those thoughts aside for a moment and stopped the bike outside of the small home helping Ciel off. But he refused to move. This aggravated the raven he lifted Ciel up and carried him bridal style he slammed open the door startling Beut as he did so. He dropped the bag of food on the floor and set Ciel onto the couch.

Ciel didn't realize he was home until he was seated down, he looked around with a dead expression on his face. Ciel had also noticed Sebastian kneeling in front of him.

"Master are you all right?"

'There he goes calling me 'Master' again.'

"Master Ciel?" Sebastian said softly his eyebrows furrowed.

The raven had said his name for the second time had Ciel's heart raced again.

The boys lips twitched. The elder detected that and took Ciel's hands in his. Sebastian's stomach was flipping his heart was racing.

He knew what this was.

"Ciel."

Even though he had never felt it before, he has seen it enough

times over the millennia he has lived for.

Ciel heard his butler say his name again and again, and life slowly crept it's way back into his eyes. The boy swallowed hard and said, "Sebastian."

"Ciel…" the demon sighed in relief closing his eyes and unconsciously Sebastian put the boys hand to his face.

Sebastian knew what this was.

Ciel looked at his butler feeling his pale smooth skin under his hand. The teen liked this feeling he wanted to feel more of this.

Ciel knew what he wanted.

The boy swallowed again this time along with his pride. "S-Sebastian?" he said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Do it again."

Sebastian looked at his master questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Ciel breathed out heavily it was obvious that he was frustrated. But the voice that came out was nothing Sebastian had ever heard from the boy. It was quiet, shy and pleading.

"K-kiss me. P-please."

This was….

Love.

"Ciel." an adorable smile spread across the demons face. He took Ciel's face in his hands feeling him shake under his touch that made his smile wider. Sebastian decided to torture the boy moving ever so slowly towards his face

"Do you really feel the need to tease me in this situation?" Ciel said angrily he took the collar of the drench coat in his small hands and pulled the raven lips to his.

The kiss was soft at first but soon they began to fight for dominance in each others mouths and the kiss became harder more violent. As if they were both releasing a lot of pent up emotion. Sebastian won the war of the tongues and slipped inside. He could taste the chocolate from this morning, taking in its sweetness. The raven stood up not breaking the kiss and pushed Ciel down on the couch. Sebastian hovered over him. The boys hands knotted themselves into Sebastian's locks pulling him closer. Sebastian removed his lips from the boys reluctantly but he needed air. They both were panting a string of saliva connecting the two.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel breathed his eyes lidded over with lust. He looked so indecent. It drove the butler mad, he took both of Ciel's hands in one of his and lifted them up over his head. Sebastian's free hand slipped underneath Ciel's shirt and started rubbing his hardened nubs making the teen gasp.

Ciel realized where this was going and it was going to fast, if he didn't stop now he wouldn't stop ever. With all his strength Ciel escaped the older demons grasp and pushed him away breathing heavily. The blue haired devil was a mess. His hand covered his now fully swollen lips. His exposed eye was wide while his eye path was askew.

Sebastian seemed startled but what had just happened but this concern for Ciel overpowered his surprise. "Ciel?" he reached out to the young demon but he flinched away.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Ciel said as he got up and ran to his room slamming the door and locking it. Ciel slid to the floor with his head buried in his hands. "What have I done?" he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this didn't work on my last chapter so I'll write it now X3 This is my first fan fiction story aka Kuroshitsuji story aka yaoi story lol so I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**I'll be putting in some another random couples that are popular with Kuroshitsuji as well. I don't normally write so I'm sorry if this story sucks.**

**So yeah… please review :D and look for me on deviantart! Mistressunmasked**

~~~**Drew/lovemelater**

Chapter two

For the next three days Ciel refused to leave his room, he spent those long days curled into a ball under his deep blue comforter. Lucky for Ciel demons didn't have to eat human food so there really wasn't any reason to leave other then bathing. Food, while it still gave to feeling of being full it still had no nutritional value. Soul's on the other hand were to be eaten every 10 years. Ciel -in order to get said souls- made contracts he knew would only last a short while. His longest one probably had lasted two and a half months.

Ciel stared at his hands: small, pale, with black fingernails. The same hands that only a few days ago weaved themselves into Sebastian's hair, touched his soft white skin. His hands clenched into a fist at the thought. He touched his slightly pink lips the swelling was gone but the feeling was still there lingering and wanting more.

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted his train of thought, "Ciel?" Sebastian's said very softy. "Could you be please come out, I baked you some sweets." a small smile played at the older demons lips. 'Maybe he'll come out if I bribe him with sugar.'

Sebastian had been coming to his door at _least_ three times a day but Ciel never answered him, this time he was trying to use Ciel one weakness against him.

"Go away." the boy said his voice low and husk.

There was a long period of silence before Sebastian said, "I don't want to."

Anger overflowed the younger demon he felt like he was losing what little control he had left, he snapped, "I order you to leave me alone until I say otherwise!" he yelled sitting up and staring at the door, his breathing was rapid.

Sebastian looked down he hadn't heard those three words in years, he'd much rather have preferred three different words. "Yes I apologize. I'll be going out tonight so please call me if you need me." his voice was flat.

Ciel heard footsteps and then the door closing. Ciel felt the air leave his lungs and quilt suddenly filled his body. "ugh!" his head fell into his hands, "You idiot! Why did you have to keep annoying me!" he punched his pillows a little _too_ hard he had ended up putting a hole in it. In a rather cartoonish way. Feathers escaped the fabric getting all over the bed and in his hair. "Damn it!" he yelled kicking himself out of bed and finally left his room. He walked into the kitchen to find a piece of strawberry cake on the small wooden table. He sat down and noticed a little folded piece of paper next to the desert, he opened it and it read:

**Dearest Ciel Phantomhive,**

**I know that you are probably trying to block out the events that occurred a few nights ago but I can not. I can't stop imagining touching you, and kissing you. I hope you take this cake as an apology but please understand my feelings are still there.**

**Yours truly, Sebastian Michaelis **

Ciel heart picked up pace as he read the letter. But then he made a face when he saw that Sebastian had drawn a little heart after his name, how embarrassing. He held the letter about to rip it to shreds…but he couldn't. Something about this little letter felt to genuine to precious to throw away, so instead he put the letter in his pocket and ate the cake.

He'd finished the desert within a matter of seconds and he licked the finger that some frosting had gotten onto.

"Delicious as always." he muttered.

He heard a mew and looked to his side to see Beut pawing at one of her toys. Ciel chuckled and picked up the creature, he scratched under her chin listening to her purr. The cat put a paw to Ciel's face and the boy laughed he'd never found cats cute until now. The demon hugged the pet to his chest, "What should I do, Beut? Do you know how to feel right now" he said.

The cat looked up then back to her toys, Ciel took that as an 'I don't.'

"Yeah neither do I." he muttered into the cats fur.

*Line break*

Sebastian had driven his motorcycle into town parking it outside a rather popular bar called The Ark, he needed a drink but he didn't want to have it alone. He pulled out his phone frowning when he realized Ciel hadn't called. 'I hope he's okay.'

He scrolled through his phone and found a name. He paused and thought before pressing the 'call' button.

"Hello?" said a voice he recognized but wasn't expecting.

"Will? Hello, is Grell there."

"Why do you want him?"

Sebastian sighed frustrated, "I wanted some advice."

He heard William laugh on the other end, "Yeah hold on." through the phone he heard Will yell for Grell and the cell phone being passed.

"Hi Sebby what's up?"

The demon rolled his eyes at the nickname, "I was wondering could you meet me at The Ark right now?"

There was a pause, "This isn't really like you to ask me to go anywhere it's usually the other way around. What's wrong?"

"Please just come here." he asked desperate.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." then the red head hung up.

Just like the reaper said he was there pulling his red sports car next to the sidewalk, he received a few stares from the gentlemen outside. Grell stepped out wearing his favorite set of red heels and wearing a long red jacket. He swung his hips in a _very _flirtatious manner winking and blowing kisses to staring faces.

Same old Grell.

He had started becoming Grell's friend after the events that occurred at the Trancy house, Sebastian felt like he owed him this after throwing him through a door into explosives and all that. But Sebastian had realized once you got used to Grell he could be very…fun to be around.

"Bassy!" the red head exclaimed running to him arms extended. Sebastian stepped to the side, extending his leg and tripping the reaper.

"Ow! Why are you so mean to me!" he got up recovering pretty quickly Grell intertwined his arm in Sebastian's, "Let's have some fun! Se-bas-chan!"

"Won't Will be upset to see you acting this way?" Sebastian asked after they found seats at the bar. Grell had officially started dating Will 50 years ago. Will seemed like the serious and jealous type to the raven. He's witnessed this himself, Sebastian had gone out with them to diner- when Ciel was asleep- and watched as Will beat up a man for looking at Grell in a suggestive way. The demon had found it rather a amusing to see the calm, cool and collected reaper loose his composer.

Grell rolled his eyes, "What Willy doesn't know won't hurt him? So why'd you call me here."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I-I'm in love with Ciel." was how he said it. Sebastian let the chips fall where they may.

Grell sat there not even the littlest bit surprised, "Knew it." he said with a shark tooth smile.

"You knew?"

The reaper shrugged, "Sure how could I not? I've seen the way you've looked at him in the past the way you talk to him in such a teasing flirtatious way, how protective you are of him," Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Grell silenced him, "Don't tell me, 'it was part of the contract'," he said in a rather poor attempt to imitate the demons voice, "you gave up a freaking arm for the brat!"

Sebastian winced at the memory. "I guess your right."

"No. I know I'm right."

The raven smiled but as soon as Ciel came into his line of thought he frowned deeply, "But I don't think he loves me back…"

The red head was taking relatively large gulps of Bloody Mary and turned his head to Sebastian, "Oh unrequited love! How sad! How romantic! Ugh my body gets all tingly just at the thought." he wrapped his arms around himself and spinning around in his seat. His long red hair nearly whipping Sebastian in the face.

"Can you please tell me how I can get his love?"

"You're so straight forward. I love a man like that." he smiled and went back to the matter at hand, "Hm." he put a finger by his chin, "You can't just get his love you have to earn it. I would tell you to treat him like he was the only one on the planet, that you see him and only him."

Sebastian rolled his crimson eyes, "So cliché. You sound like some love struck teenager."

"Whatever, that's all I've got." he took another sip of his drink. Grell opened his mouth was to say more but his phone vibrated interrupting their conversation, "It's Willy I'll be right back." he left taking his drink with him.

The demon sighed rubbing his forehead turning his attention back to his drink, Sebastian had finished two and Grell still wasn't back, 'Where is he? how long can that guy talk on the phone for?' he thought his head feeling a bit funny.

Someone had sat next to him, "I'm sorry sir but that seat is-" he stopped his eyes widening he hoped the drinking had just gotten to his head and he was seeing things but he knew that wasn't true. "Claude."

Claude turned, "You seem so surprised to see me, Sebastian Michaelis."

*Line Break*

Ciel was laying on the couch flipping through the channels, bored. He'd never understood the entertainment that came from television. He wanted someone to talk to. He wanted Sebastian here. Ciel picked up his cell and dial Sebastian's number, it rang a few times until his voice mail came up. This was weird, Sebastian never missed phone calls. He left a message and stared at his phone waiting for him to call back, but he didn't. He took the little note Sebastian had wrote holding it in between his middle and index finger. It was getting dark, what is that idiot doing?

*Line Break*

"Why are you here?" Sebastian nearly growled.

"I'm here to say hi to an old friend and he doesn't seem to happy to see me."

That wasn't what the raven meant but instead he said in a low harsh tone, "We were _never_ friends."

Claude's eyes widened and his brows furrowed, "Really?" he went back to is usual poker face and put his finger under Sebastian's chin his face moving closer, "That's not what you used to say, shall I bring back old memories?" Claude moved for his lips.

Sebastian slapped his hand away, "I was young and stupid! Those days have long left me."

Claude's face remained blank. That was one of the things Sebastian hated most about Claude, almost no emotions even for a demon that wasn't normal.

"I know. I could care less about you now as well. As for that master of yours-"

Sebastian's hand clenched into a fist he pulled back and punched Claude square in the face. The spider demon fell to the floor his glasses had broke and fallen to the ground. The other men and some women crowded around them some chanted "Fight!" while others debated on calling the police.

Humans…what detestable creatures.

Claude lunged at the raven both of them falling to the floor the yellow eyed demon had the crimson eyed demon pinned.

"You're master _will_ be mine, Michaelis even if I cannot consume his soul I will still take that young boys purity. I don't believe you haven't taken the boy yet, have you?" he said it so low that only Sebastian could hear.

Sebastian gave a face of unadulterated wrath, he gave a loud growl had kicked Claude off he hit a near by wall. Sebastian moved quick and grabbed some of the knifes that had fallen onto the floor and held them to the spiders neck.

"How are you alive?" he pressed the knife closer to Claude neck receiving a gasp from the surrounding humans. But none of them bothered to do anything to stop it out of concern for their own safety. Even if the knifes were just normal dinner knifes the raven gave the feeling that he knew how to kill a person with them in hundred and one ways. Which he did.

"I wish I could tell you that I'm not to sure myself." he said flatly "the only person that might know is my master and he has refused to tell me. I used many _methods_ but he is still quiet about it."

Sebastian felt sick at the thought of what methods he had used on his master.

"Guys! Guys! No need to fight over little old me!" said a high voice.

An arm wrapped around Sebastian's pulling away, "come on don't do this here." Grell whispered. He looked up seeing Claude's face his eyes widening, "You." he said.

Claude pushed himself off the wall running a hand through his black hair, "If you'd please excuse me I'll be leaving."

His eyes locked with Sebastian's which told him, 'We'll finish his later.' and he left.

Sebastian looked down breathing deeply, he was fuming.

"Bassy? Are you okay?" Grell said concerned.

He didn't say a word he shook Grell off and walked out the humans where quite and made way for him. Grell chased after him. "Hey what was that back there? Why is Claude-"

"I don't know!" the demon snapped he got onto his motorcycle and drove off leaving a wide eyed Grell at The Ark.

He stopped the bike in the middle of the manmade trail remembering his masters orders. 'Am I allowed back yet?' he thought he didn't want to have spent the night in the woods. But most of all he wanted to see Ciel, hold him and kiss him. He wanted to forget what Claude had said about them to shut out the mistakes he'd made back then. He felt embarrassed and pathetic. He took his cell out realizing that he had one missed call from Ciel his heart beat grew quicker as he played the voicemail.

"H-hey it's me um you can come back now I-I mean if you want to, just give me a call back, kay?" and that was it. Just the sound of the boys voice made him happier.

He wanted to see his master so badly now he called him but he didn't answer making the demon worry, what if Claude…

Sebastian sped his bike down getting to his house in a matter of minutes he'd jumped off his bike rushing to the door. "Ciel? I got your message-" he stopped when he saw the young boy sleeping soundly on the couch. The television was on and Beut had curled up on the younger demons head his green eyes opening when he heard Sebastian approach. He lifted the cat off putting her on the ground Ciel was still asleep. He was very quite and he slowly reached his hand out and pet Ciel's head. Sebastian smiled and began to caress the boys face.

He missed this. He wanted to hold Ciel but at the same time he didn't want to wake him delightful state of his. Ciel was so fragile, even for a demon he is young, Ciel's too precious to the older demon .

Sebastian loved him and he was going to protect him from anything that would threaten him.

The boys eyes slowly fluttered open, "Sebastian?" he said rubbing his eyes. Sebastian spotted the little note he had written for Ciel in his hand. He'd completely forgotten about it.

The older demon smiled widely, looking at the boy with the softest eyes. The former earl looked at him in confusion soon understood once he realized what was in his hands his eyes widened and a deep blush crept onto his face.

Sebastian couldn't hold himself back any longer he pulled Ciel into a tight hug, burring his face in his blueish hair breathing in his sent.

"S-Sebastian? W-what-?" Ciel tried to push him away but the elder demons arms just grew tighter.

"Please." Sebastian breathed sending a chill up the boys spine, "Just let me stay like this for a little bit."

Ciel's face flushed, but he let Sebastian do what he wanted, Sebastian had really appreciated that, the older demon mumbled the others name one of the raven's hands had roamed up to the boy hair.

Ciel had closed his eyes liking the warmth Sebastian's body gave off. 'So tired…'

"Sebastian?" He said.

"Hm?"

The former earl wrapped his arms around the butler's neck resting he head on his shoulder, "Take me to bed I'm tired." he mumbled.

The older demon chuckled 'Just like a child' he thought lifting Ciel up carrying him to his room. He laid the Ciel on in bed tucking him into his sheets reminding Sebastian of another time. Ciel's eyes were closed his breathing growing slower, the raven moved the boys bangs out of he face smiling to himself. He turned to leave but a hand grabbed Sebastian's shirt.

Ciel was almost half asleep when he said, "Please, don't go, stay with me."

Sebastian chuckled again, "I will be with you forever even to the depth of hell, my Ciel." The demon pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat. Ciel held tightly onto the Sebastian's hand coming closer and closer to sleep. "Sebas…tian?" he said resignedly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for ordering you to leave."

Sebastian's eyes widened but then softened he squeezed Ciel's hand, "You have nothing to apologize for, Ciel." he said quietly with a smile that would melt even the iciest of hearts.

The boy gave a quick smile that sent the butlers heart in a frenzy. "That's good." then he drifted to unconsciousness.

Sebastian watched Ciel's chest as it rose and fell taking in every feature of his inactive face, memorizing it.

The demon moved very slowly to the boys face, placing a quick kiss onto his lips before sinking back to his chair. He licked his lips.

Sebastian desired more, so much more.

_You haven't taken the boy yet, have you? _

_Claude's words rang in his head. The demon bit his lip looking to his master his precious master. He could force him and make him his this second if he wanted to._

_But "I love you that's why I won't force you." he said lower than a whisper. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys this chapter is going to center more around Ciel and Sebastian's relationship and is made to be more lighthearted. While it still holds importance I just wanted to loosen up a bit I'm sorry if it sucks!**

**Please review!**

**~~~~Drew/Lovemelater**

Chapter 3

Ciel rolled over on his bed not wanting to open his eyes. But he knew he would have to take on a knew day so he slowly revealed his mismatched orbs only to have them widened the moment he saw what was in front of him. Sebastian was sitting in a chair asleep his head back, hair ruffled, his mouth slightly open and he was breathing lightly.

His heart began to pound. Sebastian stayed. His hand was still intertwined with Ciel's, the teen gave his hand a squeeze, making sure he was really there. Even if he was gone for only a few hours it felt like he'd been gone for years.

Ciel made a face and shivered, since when did he start thinking like a character from some cheesy romance novel?

The boy smirked this was such a strange sight, he'd never seen his butler in a moment of weakness like this.

He wanted to take advantage of it.

Ciel sat up getting on all fours moving closer to Sebastian making sure not to wake him. His lips where just inches away from Sebastian's.

Ciel closed his eyes.

"Mmmm." Sebastian moaned making a 'ready to kiss' sound. He puckered lips and tilted his head upward.

The teen's eyes snapped open he threw himself back onto the bed before their lips could touch. "Bastard." he mumbled with a hot blush on his face.

The older demon chuckled then made a sad face, "That's too bad I would have liked to continue," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Ciel glared at him blushed more and turned away getting out of bed, "Can you get out? I need to change." he said angrily pulling a dark blue flannel shirt out of his drawer.

Sebastian crossed his legs tilting his head to one side with a small smile on his face, "Oh, but I'd much rather stay and watch the show." he laughed quietly as Ciel was mid-way taking of his shirt revealing his prefect white abs. .

"You're a sick pervert you know that?" Ciel said when he saw the older demon lick his lips, the teen threw a random shirt at Sebastian's face. The raven glowered at him but failed to stay serious. He laughed and left the room to prepare breakfast.

Ciel had left his room a few minutes later smelling the sent of pancakes as he walked into the hall. The boy sat eagerly awaiting his meal.

Sebastian smiled as he placed the plate of food in front of his master, he sat down across from him.

"You surprised me. I never though you'd be the one to make the first move like that." Sebastian smiled a cat like smile as the teen's face flushed, "I just wanted to teach you not to let your guard down in front of me." The raven chuckled, "Master, there is no need to be concerned. I am a light sleeper and a ready for almost anything." he stood up, "I'm going to take a shower. Can you feed Beut, please?"

Ciel nodded a little irritated by the fact that Sebastian called him 'master' be he let it slide, "And after your done I want to talk to you."

A nervous quiver went up Sebastian's spine but he nodded walking away.

Ciel stretch his arms over his head giving a groan he went to the cabinet pulling out a can of cat food his nose wrinkled when he opened it releasing an unpleasant smell. "Beut! Come get your food!" Ciel called. The cat was there in a flash slopping up the gruel.

"I always knew you where a bad boy~~" The teen heard from the bathroom. A giggle escaped his lips as he moved closer to the bathroom door. "I used to think that it was cool~~~"

Sebastian was…singing?

"Run devil run run devil run run!"

Oh god. Ciel wrapped his arms around himself laughing extremely loud. Sebastian wasn't really what people would call an ''amazing'' singer.

He carried on laughing as Sebastian carried on singing. His deep voice not sounding well while busting out the female pop stars song.

The sound of running water stopped and Ciel covered his mouth in a rather pitiful attempt to stop his laughing.

Sebastian walked out moments later shirtless wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a towel slung over his shoulders. Ciel's face turned red but soon started giggling at the confused demon. "What?" Sebastian looked over his body to see if anything was wrong he didn't see anything. After a few moments Sebastian blushed lightly realizing he'd been caught. "You heard?"

Ciel turned away in a fit of giggles, Sebastian came up behind him wrapping his arms around the boys, "You're so cute when you laugh."

Ciel tried to get away no longer laughing' "Let me go!" he turned around in his arms trying to push the perverted demon away Ciel looked down embarrassed when he realized he was touching and staring at Sebastian's toned chest.

The raven noticed this giving a devious grin as he took the blue haired demons wrists in one of his hands, "What are you-!" Sebastian placed a soft kiss on the edge of Ciel lips then began to trace his lips up and down Ciel's jaw.

"S-stop it you're just trying to distract me!" He had questions he wanted to ask and he would get them one way or another.

Sebastian pulled back and frowned, "I'm not distracting you. You just looked so adorable I couldn't help myself." That was only half true he _really _did not want to talk about last night.

Ciel shoved him away walking over to the kitchen counter lifting himself up so he was sitting on it. Sebastian leaned against the wall across from him crossing his arms, "Now. What do you want to ask?"

"Where did you go last night? Cause you smelt like a bar."

That one was easy enough, "The Ark."

Ciel opened his mouth to ask another question but an incessant ringing interrupted him. "I apologize." Sebastian said, "But I'll need to take this." he picked up the phone, "Hel-"

"You bastard! How dare you leave Grell alone with those ruffians!" Will yelled making Sebastian lean away from the cell. The reaper was livid in the background Grell was trying to calm him down.

"William I believe Grell was completely capable of taking care on himself he is a death god after all and they are just humans."

"You filthy creature! I knew I couldn't trust a demon!" Will continued refusing to listen to reason.

Sebastian rolled his eyes raising his voice in order to get the reapers attention," What had happened is very regrettable, now, if you'll pardon me I have to leave." he hung up cutting Will of in mid word.

Sebastian turned around to Ciel, "What happened?"

"I left Grell at the Ark last night. William seems to be upset."

"You where out with Grell?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ciel questioned.

"I was upset and I wanted a drink I wasn't going in alone so I called Grell."

Ciel frowned looking down at his hands the quilt filling his stomach again, he swallowed hard. "Oh, well did anything happen while you where there?"

His master looked so…sad he walked over to Ciel placing his hands on the counter on either side of the boys hips trapping him there. "I got into a fight with someone there."

Ciel's mismatched eyes widened, "Who?"

Sebastian bit his lip he couldn't tell him it was Claude, He didn't think the young teen could take it. "No one just some filthy spider but everything's all right now." Ciel didn't understand the reference, "Good. As long as you're okay." the boy said with a nod. The raven smirked his red eyes staring into blue.

The younger devil raise his hand to the elders face, he leaned into the small hand smiling, "Ciel…" Sebastian lifted his contracted hand to touch Ciel's. A shock went through both of them. They welcome the tingle wholeheartedly. The raven's heart flew he'd never expected this. Love, could never fit into his schedule. But now that it was here he'd never felt such warmth. "Can I now ask you something?" The black haired demon whispered once he noticed that their lips where moving closer together.

"What is it?"

"What kind of relationship do we share?" his voice was low and serious.

Ciel was taken aback by this question though he knew why he would ask that, it seemed as though their Master and Servant relationship had just slipped away.

'What are we?'

"I-I -" The boy stuttered.

Sebastian didn't let the boy speak, "We've hugged, we've have kissed we obviously care for each other more then butler and master." Everything he was saying was making sense it was all true Ciel cared deeply for this man.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian said, "I want to be with you and only you. Will you become my lover?"

And in that moment the only thing Ciel could see was Sebastian. As if he where the only man left on earth.

How strange it was, everything had just changed over the coarse of a week. If someone had told Ciel things would end up like this back when he was an earl, he probably would have laughed a such a irrational thing. But now thinking back he felt completely jealous, he knew how another women and even men looked at him still even today. He'd known that Sebastian wasn't a virgin from the events that have occurred with the nun so long ago. When that had happened Ciel had been only mildly annoyed but now Ciel felt the need to rip the girls hair out of her head for touching him but it was too late for that anyway he's probably slept with thousands of people. But now he, Ciel Phantomhive was the first and only person this demon truly wanted not for his soul but for this boy as a person. He wanted Sebastian the same way Sebastian wanted him. If he says no who knew what kind of individual would snatch his butler away.

Ciel looked at Sebastian his face stern but in his crimson eyes the boy could see that the demon was panicking; Ciel silence was long, too long until the younger demon put his hands on both side of Sebastian's face. He traced the butlers features with his thumb, a smile played at the boy's lips. In one swift movement Ciel pulled Sebastian's face to his. The kiss was warm, Ciel made sure every emotion he felt was added into the kiss as if he was adding spices to a sauce.

Sebastian pulled away, "So is that a yes?" he chuckled.

"No." Sebastian's face fell slightly, "That was just a thank you for putting up with me for the last century."

The elder demon looked confused, Ciel laughed wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled Sebastian back giving him a quick peck on the lips, "_That_ was a yes." Ciel the boy that had stated long ago that he had forgotten how to genuinely smile had finally done so he'd found happiness.

Sebastian beamed, "Thank you, Ciel." he wrapped his long arms around his once young master.

The sound of his name being uttered from this mans lips sent a pleasant chill up Ciel's spine he brought the demon back to his lips.

'We're together.' Ciel had never felt so sure of anything in his entire existence.

**What will happen to the new couple next?**

**Yay! :D been really wanting to write some more lovey dovey stuff. **

**I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters that belong to Toboso Yana nor do I own song Run Devil run by Ke$ha **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Almost a month had passed since that day, they had both gone back to their normal ways with a few changes added in. For one kissing had become a major factor in their days, they'd gone on dates- but they couldn't show any affection in public because of the stares they would receive as well as the age difference - and done all the things lovers would normally do.

Except for one big thing.

Sebastian had brought it up before but told Ciel that he wouldn't do _that_ until he was ready. Ciel had actually felt relieved by that because he himself wasn't sure if he wanted to do such an act so early in their relationship but at the same time he didn't feel like they were lovers at all because of it.

The two sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sebastian couldn't kept his eyes off the boy, he was intrigued by every move he made. Sebastian watched as the boys lips parted and moved around the glass of water he was drinking. The demon couldn't hold himself back anymore he stood up surprising Ciel as he walked over and clasped his face pulling him into a kiss tasting the egg he had just eaten.

Ciel pulled away placing a finger on the others lips, "Not while I'm eating." he said sternly.

Sebastian smiled, 'what a cute face his master had.' his eyes trailed away catching a glimpse of the calendar behind him.

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Ciel?" The elder demon was grinning widely suddenly excited.

Ciel cocked his head confused, "February 14t-" the boys eyes grew wide as he realized what tomorrow was.

"Tomorrow's valentines day." The raven said uncharacteristically cheerful.

The younger demon smirked trying to hide the fact that he hadn't bought Sebastian a present, "I know it's valentines day, how could you think I'd forget?"

"I never said you'd forgotten…"

"Never mind that!" Ciel kissed the devil trying to stop him from seeing through the boys lies.

Kissing him was a good idea Sebastian's eyes were suddenly lidded over he'd forgotten what they had been talking about, he was completely lost in thoughts of Ciel, he put his contracted hand behind Ciel's head kissing him harder.

"Hmmm." Ciel moaned.

Sebastian pulled away brushing his thumb against his master's pinkish lips. "I'm going to take a shower." he stood up straight, "Care to join me?" he smirked.

Ciel blushed, "Bastard, go take your shower." After becoming a couple Sebastian had turned into a sexual harassing fiend.

The boy watched as Sebastian walked away he stood up when he heard the sound of the shower head running.

Okay, he had to get this gift and get it quick. Ciel hastily took a piece of paper and a pen writing an excuse as to why he left, grabbed his jacket and put on his eye patch has ran out the door.

Since Ciel couldn't take Sebastian's motorcycle (it would raise to many eyebrows to see a 13 year old riding such a thing.) He would have to go on foot.

Being a demon this wasn't that ludicrous of an idea. Demon's where much more quicker and agile then measly humans he jumped nimbly from tree to tree enjoying the wind flowing through his hair. Ciel had arrived in Livington in almost the same amount of time as the motorcycle would have.

"I guess the first thing I should get is the gift, right?" he muttered to himself..

'Sebastian likes old things', Ciel thought. He remembered years ago the demon had spent hours in an antique store just staring at things that reminded him of the past. Ciel made a turn stopping in front of a grimy looking shop. There where old broken dolls in the window and other knickknacks. He opened the door a little ring went through the store as he did so. They whole place was almost vacant with people the only person there was Ciel and a Cashier with his head on the his desk.

The lazy and tired looking man lifted his head, "Welcome." he said drowsy

The boy just nodded looking about the clutter. Books piled on books old chairs randomly placed around the store they where so dusty that -if he still had it- would have given Ciel a horrible asthma attack.

Ciel made his way to the back of the store and moved around a few books as he did so he accidentally knocked something off the table. In a flash he caught it before it hit the floor.

Ciel examined the roundish object in his hand.

A pocket watch.

It was sliver with a sliver chain. It was almost the same as his old one the difference was the pattern on the outers shell but even that wasn't too different.

Sebastian had left his pocket watch at the manor and as time past such things became obsolete, but from time to time Ciel could see the butler reach into his pockets as if to pull it out and check the time.

Ciel walked over to the cashier and handed him the watch.

The cashier looked at his eye patch for a long second before stating the price. Ciel handed him the money and received the watch in a bag. He stuffed the bag in his coat pocket.

"Thank you come again!" The lazy man said as the boy left the store.

'Alright I got the present now all that's left is the card.'

He boy gave a little smile as he walked to the nearest convenience store.

*Line break*

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom, "Ciel! Want to watch a movi-"

He stopped realizing Ciel wasn't in the kitchen. Beut jumped into Sebastian's arms cuddling into the side of Sebastian's neck. The raven smiled walking further into the kitchen. On the counter was a little note it read :

**Hey went out to get Beut cat food be home in a few hours.**

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, adjusted Beut in his arms and opened up the cabinet to find enough cat food to last a few months. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Ciel knew that he didn't like it when he went into town alone. Hell he didn't like it if Ciel went anywhere alone especially with less desirable people walking around.

He put the cat down on the couch patting it's head, "I'll be back in a little while."

He took the keys to his motorcycle and left.

*Line break*

In a convenience store Ciel stared intently at the rows of valentines day cards in front of him. He couldn't think of which one to get. The few he had opened either where not good enough or filled with so much overly romantic cutesy crap that Ciel almost felt the need to barf up kittens and rainbows.

'I wonder what Sebastian got me.' Ciel thought. 'Probably something weird like cat ears.' he shuddered at the thought.

The demon continued looking seeing one card with a black and red roses on it. He got it and read the card to himself inside the card was a poem nothing to romantic or to happy it had just the right amount of everything.

Then out of the blue black nailed hands came and snatched the card out of his hands. "Hey I was reading that -" The demon stopped his eyes growing so wide they might as well have popped out of his head, his stomach churned as he looked passed the glasses into golden eyes.

The spider smiled, "Lord Phantomhive. It has been a while." Claude smirked looked at the card, "What a romantic little thing. Is it for someone special?" The older demon whispered the last sentence, handing the boy the card he leaned ever so closely to Ciel face.

The boy didn't say a word his mind was racing trying to comprehend the situation. Flashbacks on being brought to an asylum, dunked in strange water and being beaten flooded it's way back into his mind.

"Claude~~!" A shrill voice said, "Look at this picture it _totally _looks like a dick!" The blonde boy in grotesquely short shorts and dark green tang top smiled as he held an actually rather phallic looking picture. Claude snapped back giving an annoyed look to the smiling blonde, his smile grew wider as he saw Ciel.

"Ahh Ciel!" he ran over hugging the distressed boy. "It's been decades!" As he said that Alois's sky blue eyes turned a pinkish color.

Ciel wanted to puke.

This couldn't be real.

He was just having a horrible nightmare and he'll wake up any minute…

Who was he kidding? He knew he wasn't dreaming. And that thought nearly sent the boy into a screaming fit.

'Now now Ciel pull your self together. Don't let them see you sweat.'

Something in Ciel's mind snapped and suddenly he'd turned back into the proud young Earl Phantomhive.

"Alois, Claude what a surprise it is to see you." the boy said, it sounded weird like a rehearsed line. The pair looked confused. Well mostly Alois. Claude had snapped back to his usual poker face. He wanted to get away and find Sebastian.

"I'm very sorry but I am terribly busy and I must leave." Ciel nodded to the two of them and turned around to pay for the card.

"Hey! You haven't seen me in years and you decide to just say hi and _leave_?" Alois said angrily following after Ciel.

He ignored the obnoxious blonde as he bought the card putting that into his pocket as well. Ciel's mind was racing.

Have to get away, have to get away. Have to find Sebastian.

'What a are you thinking Phantomhive! Have you no pride? You can defend yourself without help from him.'

"Wait! Are you deaf as well as short Ciel? I said wait!" Alois reached out and grabbed Ciel's arm. That one touch sent Ciel over the edge he turned around slapping the blonde demon across the face. Everything went quiet the only sound was the echo of the hit.

Alois touched his cheek anger filling his eyes, "You piece of shit!" Alois lifted his hand but Claude caught it. Claude gave Ciel a strange smile after looking at Ciel's hand mark. The boy gave a look of disgust as he panted. Ciel found his chance when Claude turned his back and examined Alois, he backed away and ran like hell.

He didn't dare look back in fear of what might be behind him, he took long strides narrowly avoiding people as he did so.

A strong hand grabbed his arm spinning him around, "Let go!" Ciel's one of his fists where raised and is other hands nail elongated into talons as he was ready for a fight. But his fists and claws came to a halt when he saw Sebastian's surprised face.

"Ciel what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." he caressed the boys cheek.

Ciel didn't reply he turned his head away, his eyes flashed pink.

"Ciel please calm down." he winced as Ciel's claws dug into his forearm but he ignored it looked around to make sure no one was looking as he tilted Ciel's head back for a kiss.

"Whoa! Pedo alert! Call Dateline cause we just caught a predator!"

Sebastian was only inches away from his master lips but he snapped back and stiffened at the voice. He kept his face stern and his hand on Ciel's shoulders. "Trancy. Faustus." he said flatly and with a nod.

"Sorry to interrupt your rape fest but Ciel just assaulted me and ran away out of no where."

Sebastian repressed a smile and so did Claude he would give his master a pat on the back for that, "If I am such as you say I am then what do that make Claude?"

The spider growled and made a step forward.

Alois extended his arm stopping his butler from advancing, "Enough." Claude stepped back adjusting his pair of new glasses. "So, butler," said Alois, "Is running away a habit you two share or are you just cowards?"

Ciel turned around his crawls retracting, "Sebastian has never ran away from you."

One of Alois's eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's shoulders.

Here we go…

"Then how would you explain what happened last month with the street performer? Sebastian had seen us and ran away with you in toe." Alois grinned at Ciel befuddled face, "Did you not know we were there? What a butler you have."

"That's enough Trancy." Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, "You knew they were alive…?"

Sebastian nodded remorseful.

Ciel's heart sank his eyes still pink became brighter with anger. "And you never told me?" he shouted.

Claude smirked amused by the sight he decided to stay quiet and enjoy the show.

"I'm sorry, young master." Sebastian stared at the ground unable to look his master in the eye.

Betrayal and hurt took over Ciel's tone, "You think just saying "sorry" will work? Who do you think you are Sebastian?"

The demon didn't answer.

Ciel bit his lip, "Answer me!" when he didn't hear anything he lifted his hands and smacked Sebastian hard. Sebastian's eyes widened surprised he hadn't felt that pain in a long time.

Claude nor Alois had expecting that either. Claude blushed, but it was hardly noticeable. 'So sadistic.' he thought.

Ciel stood there breathing deeply his eye flashed from Sebastian's face to his hand and then to Claude and Alois.

'What did I do?' Ciel's exposed eye was wide, disturbed by his own actions, he ran away embarrassed.

"Master!" Sebastian called after him.

Alois began to laugh.

He clapped his hands, "Bravo! Bravo! That was quite a show. Seems like you've made some serious mistakes Sebastian. You've lost him…again." The boy stuck out his contracted tongue flashing his demonic eyes.

Sebastian face was alarmed for a moment but that turned into determination, "I won't let that happen again, especially to the likes of you."

Sebastian chased after his master.

Alois stuffed his hands in his pockets, "That's enough fun for today, Claude." He rose to his tip toes kissing the golden eyed demon. "Lets go home." The boy intertwined his arm with the demons running a finger up and down Claude's arm seductively.

"Yes your highness." Claude said in his usual flat tone. Taking a glance back as they walked away, 'The boy still had the smell of a virgin.' Claude smiled evilly to himself. 'I knew he couldn't do it.' They disappeared into a sea on humans.

**Lets bring on the drama~~~~!**

**Claude you Pedo bastard I love you.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Going to be into the a little bit of the M rated stuff here. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and sorry if it sucks!**

**Review!**

**Edit: some of you may have already read this chapter. I put it on the site even though I wasn't really sure if I liked it. Then I realized that was a mistake so I deleted it off the site to rewrite it and try to improve it even just a little. Sorry. ****L**

Ciel ran away as fast as his legs could take him, he made a sharp turn into an alleyway launching himself upward soaring to the roof of some building, he ran across it and jumped leaping from roof top to roof top.

Sebastian chased him running beside the buildings and once he found his chance, he shot up into the air leaping across the roofs just a few feet behind the boy.

"Master!" he heard Sebastian's voice calling him.

Ciel ignored the voice but realizing he was close he bit down on his lips and ran faster, 'Why do you have to follow?,' he reached one of the last houses before the woods began, he sped up and made one large jump till he landed on a tree branch and continued moving.

Sebastian was still calling Ciel his voice getting louder each time.

'The one person I trusted, one of the only people that I thought still cared. He was a liar.'

Sebastian was very close now just and arms reach. He extended his arm to reach the boys hand.

'Just a little closer.'

The boy couldn't take anymore of this he turned his head yelling, "Just go away I don't want to see you!" Ciel had made a critical mistake alarmed to see how close Sebastian was he lost his footing stepping onto a branch that couldn't support his weight. It with a loud crack snapped and Ciel hurled to the ground, "Ah!"

One of his arms had outstretched as he fell the older demon dived after him grabbing his hand. Arms wrapped around the boys waist Sebastian's body shielding him from the branches on the way down Ciel heard the wind get knocked out of the older demon as they hit the ground.

"Mast- Ciel are you okay?" Sebastian was on his back, he had Ciel on his chest his long arms wrapped tightly around the boy in case he would run away again.

Ciel hand was clinging tightly to Sebastian's shirt but he released his hand once he realized they'd hit the ground he looked up his contracted eye exposed - he must have lost his eyepatch in the fall - his face enraged, "Lemme go!" he hissed as he tired to squirm out of the demons grasp but the hold only tightened.

"C-ciel." He voice stuttered as he tried to subdue his master "P-please just hear me o-," One of Ciel's hands had escaped from Sebastian's hold and hit him in the face for the second time today. They were both quiet for a moment. Ciel horrified once again by what had just happened and the expression on Sebastian's face. The anger, frustration and hurt that grew in Sebastian's body was immense, 'ignorant boy! Why must you let your pride come in the way of us! Why can't I ever explain anything to you?' Sebastian's red eyes flashed a pink color as a loud growl rose in his throat he revealed his fangs.

The younger demon began to shake, he eyes widened in terror. 'Is he going to kill me?' it was a stupid thing to think for a demon could not kill a demon without weapons branded in hell. But the aura around the older demon was menacing enough to put these foolish thoughts in his head and make the younger demon quiver.

Sebastian was determined, 'I won't lose him! I won't!'

In one swift movement Sebastian had flipped the boy on his back pinning him down, "I said for you to just hear me out!" he snarled.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched he was still shaking but he wouldn't show the demon his fear he would stand his ground, "Who do you think you are to be ordering me around! Who's the master here?" Ciel's throat grew thick as he forced out the words.

Sebastian's face grew more irate as he gave an evil sneer and another growl before taking the boys face in his hands pressing his mouth to Ciel's.

The older desperate demon felt like his stomach had tied itself into a knot, 'Please don't loathe me. I just want to be with you.'

Ciel tried to block him off with his teeth but the older demon grabbed his jaw forced his mouth open and slid his tongue in.

"Hmm Seb-sebas- sto-" Ciel tried to say when his lips where free but the demon attacked them again. The raven didn't want him to talk in fear of what the boy might say. Ciel quickly moved his hands under Sebastian's chest and pushed him off with all his strength. Maybe he used a little too much strength because the demon flew off landing a few feet away.

Ciel was panting Sebastian's saliva was on the edge of his mouth. Sebastian had moved into a sitting position his head buried in his hands. 'What was I doing? I'm a poor excuse for a demon to show desperation like that.'

Ciel crossed his legs wiping his mouth, "You think that kissing me will work? You are a sad demon, indeed."

"I don't want you to hate me." Sebastian mumbled into his hands.

"It's a bit too late for that." the boy uttered, instantly hating himself for it.

Sebastian sunk deeper into hands, ashamed.

Ciel looked at this demon who he thought had so much dignity sat before him on what looked like the verge of tears.

Ciel's mind went back to the time in the alley when Sebastian had kissed him for the first time out of no where. He wanted answers, "When we were in the alley…why did you kiss me? And answer honestly."

Sebastian looked up his eyebrows furrowed, "I did it because… I needed to hide us from Alois and Claude we were too visible so I kissed you to make us less noticeable."

Ciel's heart dropped, 'So he didn't kiss me because he wanted to. He probably doesn't give a damn for me at all.' He looked away from the demon, 'Why am I even upset he's just my butler. The reason he most likely asked me to be his lover and used sweet words was to just make me happy. He's just depressed right now because he failed to please his master. He never cared.'

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie?" Ciel whispered.

The raven's head fell back to his hands he couldn't answer.

Ciel stood up, "Fine don't say anything. I'm done with you and don't bother coming home I don't want to see your face."

Ciel started walking away, about to leave Sebastian in a miserable heap. Sebastian let one of his hands fall and grip the side of his pants, 'So this is it?' Sebastian's heart raced at the thought. He gritted his teeth, 'No I can't let this happen.' He wasn't going to let that measly spider win.

Sebastian jumped to his feet. His mind racing as he thought of something to say something to keep him here even if it was for a few moments. His heart felt the need to burst as the four words flowed out, "I love you, Master."

Ciel stopped in his tracks his pulse increasing, "W-what?" he turned his head to face his butler.

Sebastian's confidence dwindled for a moment, "I-I love you." The demon cursed himself for stuttering it made him feel weak, human.

Ciel was dumbfounded in all his years he'd never expected his stoic butler to confess like this desperate for him to stay. And for a minute Ciel actually believed him. But why, if Sebastian truly loved him why would he lie and keep something so important from him.

"Stop lying. You know that's not true you don't really feel that way."

Sebastian turned stern looking his master dead in the eye, "I wouldn't lie about such a thing."

"And you think I'll believe that? After all that just happened!" Ciel was yelling now his body felt hot as if he'd burst into flames in seconds. The boy felt something trickle down his face; he touched it realizing he was crying.

Ciel almost laughed, what had become of him, this was humiliating. He brushed the tears away only to be lead by more tears.

Sebastian watched astonished as the boy broke down in front of him, years ago if he'd seen this from his master he most definitely would have walked away. If he where the same demon he was, he was different now. Sebastian walked over to Ciel he was too distracted by tears to notice. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a tight embrace, surprising his young master. "Ciel…" Sebastian caressed the boy's cheek brushing away some tears and moved closer to the younger demons face.

"W-What are yo-?" Sebastian kiss cut off Ciel.

He was gentle, no force, no tongue, just a kiss.

Ciel's heart raced he tried to push him away again but failed miserably. He gave up the fight. The boy let his arms fall at his sides. Sebastian bent Ciel's back deepening the kiss. Ciel put his hands on the taller demons forearm sliding across to place his small hands on Sebastian's hips.

This touch aroused the older demon but he fought to keep his self control as his arms tightened around the Young master.

Sebastian released the boy's lips only to whisper, "I love you, Ciel." and kissed him again.

The boy's eyes shut tight as more salty water ran down his face; he felt Sebastian's tongue lick them away.

"Why are you still crying?"

Ciel looked up trying to look angry, "You don't love me! You're just saying that to make me feel better you don't care!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, he held the boys jaw, "After I kissed you in that alley way I wasn't the same. I realized I was in love with you that same day. You're the first person to make me feel this way and the only person that can make me feel this way. You have to believe me."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you lie to me?"

Sebastian thought for a few good seconds before answering. "I didn't want you to worry, plus I wasn't sure if you'd even believe me. And at the time you were not able to speak to me, I was more worried about you more then those two. But I had planned on telling you just with time."

He pressed his lips to the blushing boys again. Sebastian gave a smile. "Do you believe me?"

Ciel's face grew redder, "Maybe." he mumbled looking at the ground.

A teasing grin found its way onto Sebastian's face, "Oh my, that won't do. It looks like I will have to try harder." he lifted up Ciel forcing him against a tree.

He took the boys legs wrapping them around his waist. Sebastian bent his head making kissing, licking and sucking on Ciel's neck.

Sebastian's black hair tickled the younger demons neck. He blushed hearing the sounds Sebastian was making. Ciel moved his hands through the butler's hair.

Sebastian moved his tongue up Ciel's neck and across his jaw; he chuckled feeling Ciel vibrate under his touch.

Ciel stuck his tongue out to lick his lips but as he did so Sebastian flicked his tongue licking it as well as the tip of his nose.

Sebastian gave a cat like grin,

"Bastard." The boy proceeded to blush even brighter then before.

'What a face.' thought the demon as he looked at his young master, his lips pink and swollen, his hair ruffled, and his lovely mismatched eyes half open. Sebastian felt a sudden tightening in his jeans, his crimson eyes widened stunned.

Ciel hadn't noticed because at the moment he was kind of uncomfortable, having bark dig into your back wasn't one of his favorite past times. He adjusted himself unknowingly rubbing up against Sebastian's arousal receiving a loud moan from the demon.

"Sebastian?" he felt something strange by his lower regions and saw that Sebastian was hard. Ciel's breath caught his heart felt like a drum as it echoed in his ears. Ciel laughed nervously, "What's wrong, Sebastian? You seem to have a little problem there." he pointed downward.

The raven's face flushed glaring at the boy. He pressed up against the younger demon smiling evilly as he yelped. "It seems that I do have a problem. Please help me, my lord."

Pulling the boy away from the tree Ciel's arms and legs still wrapped around him, both of them kissing passionately, Sebastian fell to his knees, so he could hover over the boy. Sebastian's thoughts where clouded he bent down kissing Ciel's neck giving it little nibbles as he did so. He wanted so release the pressure on his member so he unbuttoned his pants giving himself a little rub with his finger.

Ciel watched scared, he was still unsure if he ready to do this yet but at the same time he wanted Sebastian so badly.

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's and so fast that even Ciel couldn't stop him he unbuttoned Ciel's jacket and ripped open the boy's shirt. Bring his tongue to his master's chest grazing it up and down.

"Ngh." he moaned as he tried to cover his bare chest he could do it he was too scared, he wouldn't do it not like this. "S-Sebastian p-please stop."

Sebastian glanced up stopping immediately after seeing Ciel's terrified face.

'What have I done?'

Sebastian snapped away from Ciel. He buttoned his pants sitting Ciel up and embraced him, "Ciel I'm so sorry!" he buried his face in his bluish grey hair, "I didn't mean to do that something had just taken over me. I'm sorry."

Ciel was quiet his head against the demons chest hearing his heart beat erratically, 'I've seen so many emotions from this demon,' he thought, 'that I never experienced before.' and for some reason this made him…happy.

Ciel wrapped his arms around the panicking butler smiling softly, "its okay, Sebastian." he closed his eyes.

The raven's breath caught, relief washed over him in waves, "You believe me?"

Ciel nodded into Sebastian's chest.

The former earl lifted his head up entwining his black nailed fingers into the older devils hair. He placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips. The raven kissed back happily. Ciel gave an evil grin before yanking down Sebastian's hair making him wince.

"C-Ciel-?"

Ciel's gave the dark menacing face of a true demon, "If you _ever _lie to me again… there will be hell to pay."

A chuckled escaped the older demon's lips he ignored the mild pain in the back of his head, "Yes my lord. I shall take that as a yes you believe me."

The boy smiled, warmly, this time.

"Thank you, Ciel. I love you."

Ciel chuckled releasing his grip on his hair, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, "I want to go home." the boy yawned the days events finally hitting him.

Sebastian picked Ciel up in his arms and ran home. On the way Ciel had fallen asleep his hands buried deeply in his jacket pockets as holding the watch. He nuzzled his face in the raven's hair. The demon turned his head kissing the boys cheek quickly, satisfied with himself.

The demon had gotten the door open waking up Beut who mewed at him. The butler smiled at his pet carrying the boy to his room.

"Ciel, my love, we're home now you must change into your night clothes before you retire for the evening."

Ciel gave a face, "You sound weird when you talk like that." He groaned and left the butler's arms in a half sleep state. Sebastian let the boy have his privacy as he changed. Ciel removed his jacket sticking his hands into his pockets pulling out the present he'd bought for Sebastian. Ciel smiled to himself hiding the pocket watch and card under to clothes in his drawer.

He nearly collapsed onto his bed after he was done changing, "Sebastian." he called.

In no more then half a second Sebastian was there, "Yes?"

Ciel curled his finger in, beaconing the demon over.

The older of the two smirked walking towards the boy leaning down so the boy could wrap his arms around his neck and pull him in for a goodnight kiss.

Sebastian broke the kiss -the boy needed sleep- and tried to pull away but Ciel's arms remained wrapped tightly around the demons neck.

"Master?"

"Come to bed…" he breathed into the spot behind Sebastian's ear making him shiver. "It's cold."

The demon chuckled lifting up the blanket and sliding under with his little lord.

Sebastian slung an arm across the boy pulling him to his chest. Ciel snuggled into Sebastian loving the warmth that radiated off of him. Sebastian rested his cheek on the top of Ciel's head breathing in his sent. He closed his crimson eyes drifting close to sleep.

"I love…you." Sebastian said before succumbing.

**Review!**


End file.
